


It's just a hallucination ...

by orphan_account



Series: yttd x bang dream au things 😟 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dakota is back on his bullshit, F/F, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " .... It's okay Misaki ... I understand how you feel .... "( You ... you do ... ? )"They're just hallucinations ... They're not real. Besides .... "( Huh .... ? )" I sometimes see stuff too. "( ......... )
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Toyama Kasumi, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: yttd x bang dream au things 😟 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156289
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just like, making you kins suffer ?

" Heeeyyyy, Misaki .... "

**Kokoro pokes Misaki's back, which interrupted her from taking her notes that the teacher was certainly writing on the chalkboard.**

" Kokoro .. What do you want ? We're in class, remember ? " **Misaki turns to Kokoro, trying to whisper.**

" I saw this ice cream shop near our school ... Lets go there after school !! "

" Ah, okay ! Now shush !! God .. You're so loud ... "

" AND in exchange .... !! "

" Ugh... Yes. I'll bring Hagumi too. "

" YES THAT, and something elseeeee !! "

 **Misaki snaps.** " What ?!! "

" Can I copy your homework, I promise ya I'll be quick ~ Madam Misaki. "

" What ?! No ! Kokoro ... We are in class ! "

" C'mon ... If the teacher sees my homework incomplete ... I'm screwed !! "

" Well Kokoro, it's called homework. You're supposed to do it at home. Tough luck though. Kokoro. "

" D ... Do it at home ... ? C'mon Misaki ... Who does homework at home ... "

" Thats the whole point of homework. Idiot. "

" Uuuughh ... You're so meaaan .... "

" And besides Misaki. I'm dead. "

**Misaki froze.**

" W .... What ... ? "

" .. I died .. Cause you questioned me, right ? "

" Don't you feel any responsibility ? "

" ... "

" And I suffered a long time, 'cause of you. Right ? "

" You got anything to say about that .. Right ? "

" I... I... "

" ........... "

" Haha ! No reason to clam up. "

**" You damn murderer ! "**

" .... No .... ! I ...... !! "

" I .... I just had to move forward .... !! "

" I did .... The most I could ... !! "

**" And this how it turned out ? "**

" I protected everyone ....... ! I did ... !! "

**" But I died, Rinko died too. "**

" But ... But ... !! "

" Just stop it already, Kokoro !! "

" Please ... Please ... !! " 

**" You wanna look away ? Well then. "**

**Suddenly, a red vision of Kokoro appears.**

**" LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE. "**

" WAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh ... !!!! "

* * *

**Misaki immediately wakes up from that horrible nightmare, panting heavily. It was only a matter of second before she ends up falling on the floor.**

**Misaki gaps, trying to catch her breath. Damn, after that damn nightmare, she couldn't hardly breathe. When everything finally felt like it was back in place, Misaki shakily. Managed to get on her knees.**

**She puts both of her arms on the side of the bed, didn't had enough strength to stand up. She was really exhausted.**

_( Calm down ... It was ... Just a nightmare .. )_

**Misaki told herself, she takes a deep breath, in and out.**

_( Wait ... where am I .... ? )_

**She looks around the room in confusion, this looked similar like a hotel room setting.**

**A single glance at the window showed her reflection. She looked terrible. Her eyes were dead swollen and she looked like she was lifeless.**

_( God ... I look terrible .... )_ **She thinks.**

_( Stop it ... There is no time to look at my reflection. )_

**She turns away. Investigating the room one more time before she hears someone call out her name.**

**" Misaki ... "**

**A chill shoots down Misaki's spine.**

_( Oh dear god ... Is that Kokoro ... Is she - )_

**Suddenly, Kokoro's appearance appeared in the window.**

**" ... How long are you going to run Misaki ... ? "**

**Misaki's heart starts racing again. This time, she noticed that her bed sheets, the walls and lights were covered in blood.  
**

**" Die with me Misaki. "**

**Then, she sees an appearance of ...**

**Arisa's head sitting in a chair.**

**and Rinko's lifeless body sitting in a chair.**

**She then looks at Kokoro, finally having the strength to stand up.**

" You .... You aren't Kokoro !! "

" This is ... just a nightmare !! "

**" Awww, thats so harsh. Aren't we best friends ? "**

" Shut up !! "

**Misaki then makes a turn for the door and runs out. Ignoring Kokoro's ? warning.**

**" Wait, Misaki ! You really shouldn't go that way ! "**

" Ah ... "

_( A sharp pain spread though my body .. )_

" I ..... It hurts .... "

" Help me .... someone .... "

**" I'll make you more comfortable. "**

**Kokoro then wraps her hand around Misaki's neck.**

" Augh !! Stop it !! I .... I can't breathe ... Kokoro ... !! "

**" I love ya ... Misaki. "**

" St .... op .... !! "

 **" Misaki ... Wake up ...** Misaki !! "

**Misaki then opened her eyes again, only to noticed that the illusion that she seen before were gone. Everything was back to its original place. The only voice that she heard was .. Kasumi's.**

" ... Kasumi ... I .... "

" I heard A LOT of screaming, so I immediately rushed out of my room to see what it was, to only find you crying for help !! "

" I ... -- " **Misaki felt a little embarrassed. She wanted to apologize for all the screaming that she did earlier. For worrying Kasumi like this. She was just about to before Kasumi speaks up.**

" What even happened anyways .. ? "

" .... I ... I had an illusion of Kokoro ... "

" Huh, oooh, I see what you mean .... I'm so sorry about that Misaki ... "

" It's not like ... it's your ... fau ... lt ... "

**Misaki was really tired from what happened. She felt extremely dazed out and couldn't even focus what was going on around her.**

" C'mon Misaki, let's sit on the bed. "

**Kasumi helps Misaki over to her bed. Sitting down.**

" ... Where is this place ... ? "

" Oh !! This is the 3rd floor. There is rooms for all of us in here, in other words. " Get some rest " 

" Oh, I see ... Thank you ... "

" Huh ? " **Kasumi looks at her.** " What are you thanking me for ? "

" For coming to check on me .. It means a lot .. "

" Oh ! Right ! But I think you should sleep more .. "

" I don't want to worry everyone... "

" Everyone is asleep too, no need to push yourself !! You came this far without a break. You at least deserve to sleep. "

" ... " 

" I don't ... Want to sleep. "

" Huh .. ? "

" ......... "

" ... Please stay with me ... "

" Sure, I'll stay in your room. As long you get some sleep. "

" No ... I don't want to lie down. "

" ... " 

" Hmmm, alright. Fine ... I'll let you sleep on my shoulder, just promise that you'll get some sleep ? "

" .... I understand. "

**Misaki then puts her head on Kasumi's shoulder, then falls asleep.**

" .... It's okay Misaki ... I understand how you feel .... "

_( You ... you do ... ? )_

"They're just hallucinations ... They're not real. Besides .... "

_( Huh .... ? )_

" **I sometimes see stuff too.** "

_( ......... )_


	2. fuck

i really hated the kasumi and misaki scene so i might edit to fix it up i guess

edit - I didn't see all the kudo's on this and like?? Thank you all for the support?? Unfortunately I'm too much of a pussy to turn on comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, haha ...


End file.
